tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Janitor
A janitor is someone who cleans up yer crap! They are also referred to as custodians, to make the job sound less undignified, and some douches have even taken to referring to them as custodial engineers. But this is a bunch of elitist hooey, as everyone knows a janitor's main function is to plunger a stopped up toilet in a public restroom after some dick chucks a condom into it. Most professional environments and public facilities hire janitors of some kind. They are usually dressed in khaki grey jumpers and can be seen slinging a mop bucket down a hallway. They smell of urine, disinfectant and cheap cigars. In television, one of the most celebrated and yet, equally disturbing individuals to ever work as a janitor was a strange, tall man known only as The Janitor (though he sometimes addressed himself by the name Jan Itor). The Janitor was a recurring character on the NBC comedy series Scrubs. The Janitor was employed by Sacred Heart Hospital in California and took his job very seriously, which is to say, he had his own definition of his job duties, which usually involved taking long, extended breaks. The Janitor had equally offbeat relationships with most of the hospital staff - in particular a young intern named John "J.D." Dorian. * On The Incredible Hulk TV series from the 1970s, David Banner once took a job as a janitor at a public zoo while operating under the alias of David Bradburn. Incredible Hulk: The Beast Within He later traveled to a town called Vissaria, where he discussed local events with a janitor at the Vissaria Public Library. Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) * Actor Fred Tatasciore provided the voice of a janitor (as well as many other characters) in episodes of the animated sleuth series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. On the related series A Pup Named Scooby Doo, there was a janitor from Coolsville Junior High School named Gus, who was also an inventor who had a deep fondness for the bespectacled Velma. In Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays, there was a janitor character named Clete, who was voiced by Carlos Alazaraqui. * Actor Ken Strunk played the part of a dead janitor on the "Lessons" episode of the WB Network action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Brian Bascle played a janitor at Beacon Hills High School on the MTV series Teen Wolf. He appeared in episode 1x07, "Night School", where he was ultimately slaughtered by werewolf Peter Hale. Teen Wolf: Night School * On Nip/Tuck, there was a janitor character played by Carlos Linares. He appeared in episode 6x02, "Engima". * In the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, there was a janitor who worked in the maternity ward of Suffolk County Hospital. The character was played by actor Lou Vani. Being Human: All Out of Blood Notes * Custodian is another term for janitor. Custodian redirects to this page. * The Janitor and Jan Itor both redirect to this page. This is how Neil Flynn's character was identified on the comedy series Scrubs. * Dead janitor redirects to this page. A character identified by this name appeared on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Maternity ward janitor redirects to this page. A character identified by this title appeared on Being Human. References Category:Occupations Category:Scrubs/Characters Category:Scrubs/Miscellaneous